hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Otis
Kyle Otis is a 16 year-old Ravenclaw student. He is role played by Noahm450. Biography Kyle Octavious Otis was born on November 22, 1997 to Stephon and Natasha Otis. Stephon and Natasha met when they were both applying for a job at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. After working with each other for years, the two fell in love and got married. The man who was in charge of the hospital, Oswald Bonham, had grown old and had no children in line to take charge of the hospital. Though Oswald had taken a liking to Stephon and Natasha and decided to let them take charge of the hospital. The two became in charge of St Mungo's and decided that they wanted to have children since they were growing very rich. Kyle was the youngest child, having three older brothers. Stephon wanted his sons to be as perfect and intelligient as he was. Therefore he acted a little cold toward them and never acted proud when they accomplished something because he wanted them to work harder. Growing up, Kyle was brilliant. He was smarter and knew more about magic then anyone else his age. Kyle memorized all of the things in his textbooks a year before he had to start school. Though whatever he did, his brothers were always able to do it better then him. But Kyle didn't get to upset, knowing that one day he would be able to make his father proud of him Stephon didn't make it any easier on Kyle either. In fact he acted the coldest toward Kyle and was constantly reminding him that he had to live up to be like his brothers if he ever wanted to be the one whom he passed the hospital onto when he died. Whilst on the Hogwarts Express to go to his first year at Hogwarts, Kyle met a boy named Taylor Suoh. At first Kyle took a disliking to Taylor because of his childlike and naive attitude. Though he didn't say it to him, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Though over time, Taylor definetly grew on him and the two wound up being best friends. Taylor taught Kyle that he didn't have to be so tense and serious towards others all the time. In their 6th Taylor had an idea that he wanted to start a host club at Hogwarts. When he proposed this idea to Kyle, he wasn't quite sure, not being the type of guy who is worried about girls. After some convincing he finally agreed to be the manager of the host club. He is currently trying to negotiate with Headmisstress McGonnagall to let them officially start the host club. Personality Kyle is described as serious, calm, logical, and extremely intelligient for his age. He exceeds in all his classes, getting straight O's. Most people find him pretty cool and polite. But don't let this fool you because around his friends, Kyle can be extremely sarcastic and snarky. Kyle is the manager and vice president of the Hogwarts Host club becuase he has very good business skills and plans interesting projects for the club to do. Kyle is the smartest out of all the club members and also realizes things that the others are to naive to understand. He gets along with everyone in the club. Though he can be very serious and cold toward others sometimes, he is very kind and sweet person on the inside. Looks Kyle has long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He is usually wearing his glasses and is 5'11. Most girls find him attractive. Wand Kyle's wand is made of elm wood and is 8 inches long with a phoenix tail feather core. Alliances *Taylor Suoh (best friend) *Thaddeus Mori *Hickory Hyatt *Karson Hyatt *Hans Simo *Hannah Furgeson Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Kyle is extremely intelligient *Kyle is very sarcastic *Kyle is very serious *Kyle is the manager and vice president of the Hogwarts Host Club *Kyle is very attractive *Kyle specializes in business and negotiating skills Gallery tumblr_lp0gid1lPD1r0b8rvo1_500.gif Andrew-Garfield-Glasses-Wallpaper.jpg andrew-garfield-the-amazing-spiderman-glasses-oliver-peoples-05.jpg Category:Ravenclaw Category:Noahm450 Category:Sixteen Category:Student Category:Straight O Student Category:Pureblood Category:Male Category:British